


Bullet for a Beau

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Making Out, No Homophobia, Not Canon Compliant, Season 1 Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: @nymph11 requested Goth Lucius and baby nerd EdNo one gets hurt!!!





	Bullet for a Beau

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to the bullet cupcake.

Maybe Edward had a thing for Goth people. Maybe he appreciated the look of black lace and leather, with dark lips and beaucoup de accessories a bit too much.

Which brought him to his new crush; Lucius Fox. 

One of the head scientists from Wayne Industries, in a black well-fitted button-up shirt, deep purple brocade tie, and a shiny faux-leather suit vest. He also was wearing a dark purple-y lipstick with lots of red undertones. It was really pretty and really distracting.

He was supposed to be telling the man about the contents of the explosives that set off the fire that destroyed a good half of this small Wayne Industries research lab. But he was stuttering and blushing like a teenager. (Not that he was normally much better at talking to people but the stuttering and blushing was not the norm). 

Mr. Fox didn't even seem to get irritated or annoyed with Edward, even when he told riddles. Lucius actually...answered them, with no hesitation or annoyance. 

And honestly, that alone would've been enough to start Ed's affections, but no, Lucius Fox also had to be hot. And goth. And look really really good in the purple and black he was sporting. The black button-down and vest made his biceps look great (they had to be the size of Ed's calves, just wow). 

Not to mention how he was genuinely interested in the tidbits that Ed was sharing about various explosives. Based on that interaction he would probably be able to have those intellectual conversations that Edward was absolutely starved for. 

In short, Lucius Fox was an absolute dreamboat. 

He was smart, charming, kind, and had giant biceps. (Nice, strong men were a marvel and a rare one at that). 

So, of course, when Lucius handed him a business card, with his phone number on it Edward made sure to call and follow up before the day was through. (And, surprisingly, it went well). 

* * *

"What is this?" 

"A gift, and a riddle!" 

"A cupcake with a bullet in it?" His tone didn't seem negative, but Edward didn't seem sure of that. 

"You don't like it?" Ed asked, his face falling. 

"I didn't say that," Lucius soothed, a calming and kind presence, "well, the cupcake is sweet and the bullet is lethal..." he continued, switching to the topic of the riddle, that would surely cheer up Ed. "Sweet things are dangerous?"

"No, but that works too!" 

"Alright, I'm stumped what does it mean?"

"Well, the bullet is, like you said, lethal and the cupcake is sweet, a beautiful person is a dangerous thing,"

"You made me a cupcake that I can't eat to tell me that you think I'm beautiful?"

"Oh! Uh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a creep-"

"Edward," the bespectacled man stopped, freezing in place.

"Yes?"

"This is the most elaborate compliment I've ever received, and it was really sweet, your own personal brand of sweetness. I think it's adorable." Lucius smiled, it was like warm sunshine, and hoo boy he was too much of a dreamboat. He was too kind, too clever, too balanced, too organized, too strong, and too patient, and just too darn attractive. 

It wasn't just that though, Lucius had a habit of biting both lips together and sharply raising his eyebrows when intrigued by something. And the way that he smiled at bad puns, with only the corners of his darkly painted mouth and his impossibly dark and bright eyes. 

He was just too much, too good. 

It was only inevitable that Edward would fall for him. 

It was only a matter of time. 

Thankfully for Edward, Lucius had a similar "problem".

Which eventually leads to where he is now, gently pinned against a wall, Lucius pressing against him with his fingertips. His lips smearing black (or was it purple?) lipstick on the both of them. Hot breath and soft words whispered between kisses like a prayer. It's over, all too soon, but a lunch break is only a half-hour. 

Harvey Bullock grins knowlingly when Edward scuttles back into the bullpen. 

"Going good with you and the fancy vampire from Wayne Industries?" he asks.

"Yes, Lucius and I are doing well," Ed answers, fully anticipating a crude remark about his sexuality. 

"Make sure you don't bore him with your riddles," Ed was taken aback, that was kinder than he expected from the detective. 

"He likes my riddles,"

"Well then," Harvey started, "I think you've found the perfect beau."

Edward blushed all the way back to the morgue, smiling again, even forgetting to wipe the smeared lipstick from his mouth. Yes, Lucius was a good fit, and he was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
